Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car
Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car is arguably one of The Wiggles' most popular songs, first released in 1998. Song Credits Toot Toot! * M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Lead Vocals: Greg Page Backing Vocals: Mark Punch Guitar: Murray Cook • Bass: Murray Cook Drums/Percussion: Tony Henry • Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed by Chris Brooks Assisted by: Matt Lovell, Phil Punch, and Brad Cooke * Recorded at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia Mixed at Studio 301 • Mastered by Don Bartley LIVE Hot Potatoes! * M. Cook, J. Fatt, A Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Produced By: Anthony Field Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Vocals: Greg Page Backing Vocals: The Wiggles, Craig Abercrombie, Greg Truman Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier Guitars: Murray Cook, Rex Goh Bass: John O'Grady Keyboard: Tony Gardner Brass: Dominic Lindsay, Sam Moran Drums: Tony Henry * Recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre by Robin Gist. Mixed and mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Wiggledancing! Live in Concert * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Recorded by Alex Keller * Mixed by Craig Abercrombie Play Piano with... The Wiggles * Music Arrangements by The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Transcriptions by Tony Celiberti (Scarlet Music) * CD Backing track by Sean Peter (Autopilot Productions) * Words & Music by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * © 1998 Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd ReWiggled: A Tribute To The Wiggles * (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page - Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * © 2011 Oh Mercy * Recorded at Sing Sing Studios, Melbourne * Oh Mercy appear courtesy of Casadeldisco Records/EMI The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Orchestrations by Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium, ABC, Southbank, Melbourne * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich & Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Read * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Andrew Koblar, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins Nursery Rhymes * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Six-String Banjo: Anthony Field * Drums: Oliver Brian * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * MUSIC PRODUCED BY Anthony Field & Lachlan Gillespie * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Music Recorded and Mixed by Alex Keller Wiggle Around Australia * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field Lachlan Gillespie * Live Show Recorded by Alex Keller, Jack Richardson * Mastered by Don Bartley Lyrics Toot Toot! Chorus Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long Murray's in the back seat Playing his guitar Murray's in the back seat Of the Big Red Car Chorus Jeff is fast asleep He's having a little rest We better wake him up so let's all Call out "Wake up Jeff!" Chorus Anthony is eating He's got so much food He's eating apples and oranges And fruit salad too! Chorus Greg is doing the driving Singing "Scooby doo ah" Greg is doing the driving Of the Big Red Car! Chorus (repeat) Taiwanese version Chorus Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long Anni's in the back seat Playing her keyboard Anni's in the back seat Of the Big Red Car Chorus Danny's fast asleep He's having a little rest We better wake him up so let's all Call out "Wake up Danny!" Chorus Arthur is eating He's got so much food He's eating apples and oranges And fruit salad too! Chorus Carlos is doing the driving Singing "Scooby doo ah" Carlos is doing the driving Of the Big Red Car! Chorus (repeat) The Best of The Wiggles! Chorus Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long Simon's in the back seat Singing la la la. Laaaaaaaaaaaa! Simon's in the back seat Of the Big Red Car Chorus Lachy's fast asleep He's sleeping through this song We better wake him up so let's all Wake Up Lachlan (Wake Up Lachy!) Chorus Anthony is eating He's eating so much food He's eating apples and oranges And fruit salad too! Chorus Emma is doing the driving Singing "Scooby doo ah" Emma is doing the driving Of the Big Red Car! Chorus (repeat) Wiggle Around Australia Chorus Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long Simon's in the back seat Singing Opera. Laaaaaaaaaaaa! Simon's in the back seat Of the Big Red Car Chorus Lachy's fast asleep And though the road is rocky We better wake him up so let's all call out "Wake Up Lachlan!" (Wake Up Lachy!) Chorus Anthony is eating He's eating so much food He's eating apples and oranges And fruit salad too! Chorus Emma is doing the driving Singing "Scooby doo ah" Emma is doing the driving Of the Big Red Car! Chorus (repeat) Trivia *According to the "Wiggles songs" category, this is the number one Wiggles Song on Wigglepedia along with Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!. * In some parts of the original 1998 version, Anthony's skivvy is darker than it usually is so as to not interfere with the bluescreen process. The 1998 version also shows the Big Red Car flying at the end. This is similar to Grease, a 1978 film. * This song is sometimes confused with the song Big Red Car as they're both songs about The Big Red Car. * The 1998 version aired on television after the Toot Toot video was released * The 1999 remake didn't air on television because it did not appear on any of the TV Series 2 episodes. * The Karaoke Songs 1 version shows that John Field's name was in the credits, although he didn't write it. The same thing happened on Wiggly Jukebox, but with Craig Abercrombie's name added. * An instrumental track is played over the credits of the Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles DVD. * The song is played in the games Build the Big Red Car and The Great Big Red Car Maze. * On The Wiggles' YouTube channel, the Nursery Rhymes version was uploaded on April 27, 2017, and the Wiggle Around Australia version was uploaded on November 16, 2017. Then on June 21, 2018, the 2013 version was uploaded. * Jeff Fatt is not credited for playing the organ in the 1998 version. * Anthony Field's name got removed from Lyrick Studio's Toot Toot! Sampler. * This is one of Greg Page's favorite songs. * The "Scooby Doo Wa" line comes from The Wiggles Movie version of Quack Quack. * The song is played on all the Big Red Car Kiddie Rides. Gallery TootToot!-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles, mascots and dancers TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Prologue.jpg|''"Wiggles, to the Big Red Car!"'' TheOtherWigglyGroupinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group in epilogue TootToot!-Epilogue2.jpg|Mascots and Dancers waving goodbye Tunnel.jpg|A tunnel TheWigglesSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles singing TheWindmills.jpg|The Windmills MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarintheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar (Notice that Anthony's shirt is dark blue.) TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain TheOtherWigglyHumansinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in epilogue MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|Murray and Captain in epilogue TootTootWords.jpg|"Toot Toot" words TheWigglesinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue TheWigglesandHenryinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry JeffSleepinginTootToot!.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinTootToot!.jpg|Jeff waking up TheWigglesandDorothyinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in epilogue AnthonyEatinginTootToot!.jpg|Anthony eating WagsandAnthonyinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|Wags and Anthony in epilogue WagsinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|Wags in epilogue TheOtherWigglesSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|The Other Wiggles pointing at Greg GregSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Greg singing TheBigRedCarinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Big Red Car in epilogue BigRedCarFlying.jpg|The Big Red Car flying MurrayandJeffinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|Murray and Jeff in epilogue TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCarWords.jpg|The "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" words TheOtherWigglesinTootToot!.jpg|The Other Wiggles waving TheSun.jpg|The Sun TheWigglesinTootToot!OpeningSequence.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in 1998 Toot Toot intro TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Live.jpg|1998 live The Wiggly Big Show and Toot Toot Show! TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1999.jpg|1999 version (US version and new AUS) TheBigRedCarin1999.jpg|The Big Red Car MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinTootToot!1999.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar (Notice: Anthony's shirt is now light blue again) TheWigglesinTootToot!1999Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue JeffSleepinginTootToot!1999.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinTootToot!1999.jpg|Jeff waking up AnthonyEatinginTootToot!1999.jpg|Anthony eating TheOtherWigglesSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1999.jpg|The Other Wiggles pointing to Greg GregSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1999.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!1999.jpg|The Wiggly Humans TheWigglesandDorothyinTootToot!1999.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglesandHenryinTootToot!1999.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTootToot!1999Epilogue.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglesinTootToot!1999.jpg|The Other Wiggles waving back File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2000Live.png|1999 live The Wiggly Big Show Tour TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-CarolsintheDomain.jpg|1999 version (Carols in the Domain) File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1999Live.jpg|1999 live File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2001Live.jpg|2000 live (It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World Tour) Wiggles-performing-live.jpg|2001 live File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2002Live.jpg|2002 live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-YesDear.png|Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car (Yes Dear episode "Make Every Second Count") TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2002.png|Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)12.png|Taiwanese version File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-TheTodayShow.jpg|2003 version (The Today Show) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-PerthLive.jpg|Perth Live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-MelbourneLive.png|Melbourne Live File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2003Live.jpg|2003 live LIVE Hot Potatoes! and Lights, Camera, Action! Show TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2004.jpg|The Wiggles Show! File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-TVSeries4SongTitle.jpg|2004 version TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2004Live.jpg|2004 live Santa's Rockin'! Live In Concert TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2005Live.jpg|2005 version Sailing Around the World Live! TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-USALive.jpg|2005 live Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A. TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-December2005Live.jpg|2005 version LIVE Hot Potatoes! (2005 tour) TheMariachiWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|Spanish version TootToot-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-DanceLive.jpg|2006 live The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-DanceLiveSam.jpg|2006 live with Sam The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2006Live.jpg|2006 version Wiggledancing! Live in Concert and Racing To The Rainbow Show TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-WigglesWorldLive.jpg|Wiggles World version TootTootChuggaChuggaBigRedCarChicago2007.jpg|2007 USA live Racing To The Rainbow Show TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2007Live.jpg|2007 live Pop Go The Wiggles! Show TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2007LivewithJakeandhisDad.jpg|2007 live with Jake and his dad TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-UNICEFLive.jpg|UNICEF live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2008Live.jpg|2008 version (The Wiggles' Big Big Show!/You Make Me Feel Like Dancing Tour!) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2009USALive.jpg|2009 Live (Go Bananas! Live in Concert) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2009Live.jpg|2009 December Live MurraySingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Murray singing "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (from Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|2010 live (Wiggly Circus) Steppin'Out-TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Steppin' Out performing this song TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Today.jpg|Today clip starring Karl and Richard TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-BIG106.2FM.jpg|BIG 106.2 FM performance TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2010Live.jpg|2010 version (Greatest Hits In The Round) TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial3.png|2011 version (Australia Day Concert) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-PowerhouseMuseumLive.jpg|Powerhouse Museum version TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-December2011Live.jpg|December 2011 live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2012Live.jpg|2012 version (Getting Strong Concert) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2012.jpg|Greg singing this song in 2012 TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-SurferJeffLive.jpg|Surfer Jeff Live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Sunrise.jpg|Sunrise video clip TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Celebration!Live.jpg|Celebration! concert (from Wiggly Webisode: "Greg Speaks!") TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2012ChristmasLive.jpg|Christmas Celebration Live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-WestfieldParramatta.jpg|The Wiggles singing at the Westfield Parramatta TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2BSStudio.jpg|2BS Studio version GregPageSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Greg singing the song in 2013 while playing guitar TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-SydneyRoyalEasterShow.jpg|Sydney Royal Easter Show performance TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-PrestonandSteve'sDailyRush.jpg|"Preston and Steve's Daily Rush" video clip File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-AppleStoreLive.jpg|Apple Store live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2013.jpg|2013 version TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2013Live.jpg|2013 live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Google.jpg|Google TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-WestfieldEastgardens.jpg|Westfield Eastgardens TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-BTWinnipeg.jpg|BT Winnipeg performance TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Wigglehouse.jpg|Live at Wigglehouse TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-December2013Live.jpg|December 2013 live (Ready, Steady, Wiggle Tour!" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-HydeParkLive.jpg|Hyde Park live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2014Live.jpg|2014 Live (Apples and Bananas Tour) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Orchestra.png|Meet the Orchestra! TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-ReunionConcertRehearsal.png|Reunion concert rehearsal WiggleAroundAustralia10.png|2016 live (DANCE, DANCE! The Wiggles BIG SHOW!/Wiggle Around Australia) DancingisSoMuchFun2.png|"Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle!" WigglyChristmasBigShow1.jpg|2017 live Wiggly Christmas Big Show Videos File:The Wiggles - Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car (1998)|Original 1998 version File:The Wiggles, Big Red Car|New 1999 version File:The Wiggles - Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car (2002)|Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! version File:The Wiggles - Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car (2004)|2004 version File:The Wiggles (Taiwan) - Big Red Car|Taiwanese Version FIle:Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car Sam Version|Sam version File:The Wiggles Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (2013)|2013 music video File:The Wiggles Nursery Rhymes - Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car|Nursery Rhymes version File:The Wiggles Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car|Wiggle Around Australia version File:The Wiggles "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" from Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle TV Series|Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! version Appearances Video Appearances *Toot Toot! *The Wiggly Big Show *LIVE Hot Potatoes! *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *On the Road with The Wiggles *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! *Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles *Wiggle Treats! * Wiggle Around Australia * Nursery Rhymes * The Best of The Wiggles * Happy Party! * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2014 video) * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! Episode Appearances *Haircut *Story Telling *Rhythms *Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga *Squeak! *Making Pies (concert) *Shiver Me Timbers *We're Taking A Trip Across The Sea *Bill the Billycart (concert) *Learn About Animals *Help Find Jeff * Bailamos * A Wiggly Concert (concert) * Pirate Dancing (concert) * Box of Mystery (concert) * Fun at the Beach (concert) * Miss Polly Had a Dolly * Toot Toot! * Pirate Poetry (live at Wigglehouse) * Hula Hoop Symphony * The Glass Is Half Full * Apples and Bananas * Zamel the Camel (concert) * Emma's Bad Hair Day * Toot Toot Chugga Chugga * Dancing is So Much Fun Album Appearances * Toot Toot! (1998) * Happy Party! (2003) * LIVE Hot Potatoes! (2005) * Karaoke Songs 1 (2005) * Wiggly Party & Other Kiddy Hits (2008) * My Favourite TV Themes (2008 album) (2008) (as The Wiggles Big Red Car) * Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2009/2010) * Happy Travels (2009) * The Wheels On The Bus (2011) * ReWiggled: A Tribute To The Wiggles (2011) * My Favourite TV Themes (2011) * Hit Songs and Rarities (2012) * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! (2015) * Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! (2015) * The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl (2016) * The Best of The Wiggles (2016) * Nursery Rhymes (2017) Concert Appearances * the Domain (1999) * It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! Tour (2000/2001) * [[The Wiggles in Concert (2002/2003) * The Wiggly Safari Show (2002) * The Wiggles Asia Tour (2003) * Lights, Camera, Action! Show (2003) * Santa's Rockin'! Live In Concert (2004) * Sailing Around the World Live! (2005/2006) * LIVE Hot Potatoes! (2005 tour) (2005/2006) * The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour (2006) * The Wiggles: Live at Disney World (2006) * Racing To The Rainbow Show (2006/2007) * Pop Go The Wiggles! Show (2007/2008) * The Wiggles' Concert for UNICEF (2008) * You Make Me Feel Like Dancing Tour! (2008) * Go Bananas! Live in Concert (2009) * Big Big Show In The Round (2009) * Wiggly Circus (2010) * Greatest Hits In The Round (2010) *ITunes LIVE (2011) * Ukulele Baby! Live In Concert (2011) * Big Birthday Show (2011) * Getting Strong (Live in Concert!) (2012) * The Celebration Tour! (2012) * Christmas Celebration Tour! (2012) * Taking Off! Tour (2013) * Ready, Steady, Wiggle! TOUR (2013/2014) * Apples and Bananas Tour (2014) * The Wiggles Big Show! (2014) * Rock & Roll Preschool Tour! (2015) * The Wiggles' 25th Anniversary Concert (2016) * The Wiggles' 25th Anniversary Reunion Show (2016) * Wiggle Town Tour! (2016) * DANCE, DANCE! The Wiggles BIG SHOW! (2016) * Wiggle Around Australia Tour (2017) * Wiggly Christmas Big Show (2017) * The Wiggles Reunion Show (2018) * Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! Tour (2018) * Wiggle Pop! Big Show (2018) Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot! (album) songs Category:Toot Toot! (1998 video) songs Category:Toot Toot! (1999 video) songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! (album) songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! (video) songs Category:Karaoke Songs 1 Songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the U.S.A. songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big, Big Show! songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2009 album) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2013 album) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2010 video) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2014 video) songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2012 Category:Celebration! songs Category:2013 songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:2013 Category:ReWiggled A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Songs About The Big Red Car Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Mashup Songs Category:Wiggle Owl Medley Songs Category:2012 songs Category:Action Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:Early New Wiggles Songs Category:Big Red Car Kiddie Ride Songs Category:Series 10 Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Party & Other Kiddy Hits Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Christmas celebration Tour Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Wiggle 2012 Medley Songs Category:Wiggle 2013 Medley Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:Go Santa Go! songs Category:Deleted songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Spanish songs Category:The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (TV Special) Songs Category:Learn, Dance and Sing with The Wiggles Songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Happy Party! Songs Category:Wiggles Tribute Party Music Songs Category:Wiggles Party Music Tribute Songs Category:Wiggles Tribute - The Greatest Hits Songs Category:Tribute to the Wiggles Songs Category:Play Piano with... The Wiggles Songs Category:Tiny Tracks Twinkle Twinkle Little Star-Lullabies Per Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:A Day With The Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Party (PC Game) songs Category:My Favourite TV Themes (2008 album) songs Category:My Favourite TV Themes (2011 album) songs Category:Juice Music Songs